Happy Tree Friends: Flaky Goes To School
by Toothyfanatichtf
Summary: Its Flaky's First Time At The Happy Tree School. And From Day 1 Theres Trouble
1. The Handle,Juice And Plans

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Happy Tree Friends

Flaky Goes To School

Starring:

Flaky

Toothy

Petunia

Featuring:

Flippy

Giggles

Cuddles

Lumpy

Mime

Russell

Handy

Lifty

Shifty

Sniffles

Number 1.

Flaky

Flaky Looked Hard At The Door Infront Of Her,

Did she really have to go to School?

"Right..... I'm Just Going To Do It" She Muttered

She Wasn't Entirely Sure Who She Was Trying To Convince,

Herself Or The Two Pupils Behind Her Eagerly Trying To Squeeze Past Without Being Impaled By Her Long Quills.

"Are You Going Inside Or Not!?" Sniffles Asked

Flaky Turned Around And Glared At Him As Sweat Dropped From Her Face.

"Come On Flakes You Can Do This" Flaky Whispered To Herself,

She Turned The Handle And Went Inside........

Number 2.

Toothy

Toothy Screamed In Delight As Cuddles Threw A Bottle Of Juice At Sniffles Who Was Reading A Maths Text Book.

The Two Ran Together,

Over The Playground With Big Grins On Their Faces.

"Did You See That?" Cuddles Laughed

"Sure Did" Smiled Toothy "But We're Gonna Be In Deep Shit For It" Toothy Added,

"Dont Worry About That" Cuddles Chuckled,

"I'm Not Worried" Toothy Frowned,

"You Think I'm Scared Dont You?" Said Toothy.

Cuddles Just Grinned And Toothy Grinned Back,

Toothy Loved These Days, Heck He Knew He Was In Trouble But I Was Worth It, He Loved Every Moment That He Spent With His Best Friend

Number 3.

Petunia

Petunia Looked Up As She Saw The Door Creak Open,

It Was The First Sound That There Had Been For What Seemed Like Hours.

Petunia Hated Double Geography, She Really Hated It.

And Not Only Because She Was Rubbish But Having Russell As A Teacher.

The Whole Lesson Consisted Of "Yarr's" And "Arr's" That She Could Barely Make Any Sense Of At All.

Petunia Grinned Horribly And Nudged Giggles Who Was Half Asleep.

"Its Her Giggles Look, Flakys Here".

Giggles Looked Up Into The Eyes Of Her Best Friend And Already She Could See All The Evil Plans Running Through Her Head.

Number 4.

Flaky

"Yar Miss Flaky" Said Russell Kindly,

"We Were Just Discussing The Difference Between The Sperm Whale And The Blue Whale, Do You Know Any Differences?" He Added.

Flaky Was Barely Listening She Looked Around and Saw Petunia Laughing At Her.

Flaky Stared At The Floor And Shook Her Head "No, Sorry" Said Flaky.

"Arr Well Okay, If You'd Care To Find A Seat Miss Flaky"

Flaky Looked Around The Classroom,

There Was One Seat On Giggles And Petunia's Table And One Extra Seat Next To Cuddles And Toothy.

She Went Red In The Face Trying To Decide What To Do,

And When She Began To Head Over To Giggles And Petunia, Petunia Glared At Her.

So She Decided To Sit Next To Cuddles And Toothy,

They Looked Up At Her As She Sat Down,

They Both Smiled Kindly And Carried On With There Work.


	2. Timothy And Cedric?

Number 5.

Petunia

"We'll get her at lunch time right Giggles?" Said Petunia, "Look Petunia maybe its about time you left her alone".

Petunia glared at Giggles "Are you kidding we're going to get her good" Giggles sighed and glanced across at the nervous porcupine thinking about the time they'd escaped that island together, Flaky caught Giggles' eye and smiled nervously Giggles gave a slim smile back.

Petunia was still oblivious to anything Russell was saying, She was to busy planning something on a piece of paper, with an evil grin on her face she sealed the plan into an envelope and placed it carefully into her backpack.

Number 6.

Toothy

Toothy was still smiling from the previous event with Sniffles.

He glanced up at Flaky, The new member to the class.

It was strange for a girl to be sitting on a boy's table,

But toothy didn't have a problem with it.

"Hey Tooth" Whispered Cuddles over a text book, "Where's the brains?"

Toothy glanced around the classroom and noticed Sniffles was not there.

"Three guesses where that nerd is" Cuddles laughed, But Toothy wasn't laughing he knew how much shit they were in if Sniffles went blabbing.

Suddenly the door opened, it was Lumpy "Duh, can we get Timothy and Cedric to the office please?" Russell Sighed "Lumpy we don't have a Timothy or a Cedric in this class" Toothy's heart was racing, he knew that Lumpy meant Toothy and Cuddles.

Russell snatched the paper Lumpy was reading from, "Lumpy this says Toothy and Cuddles not Timothy and Cedric" Lumpy looked confused and Russell sighed again and nodded to Toothy and Cuddles.

The two stood up and headed towards the door "Uh oh" Cuddles winked at Toothy,

Toothy tried to wink back but he was too scared.

"Yar what have you done this time boys?" Russell asked, Cuddles rolled his eyes and left the room without answering the question Toothy followed his whole body shaking.

Number 7.

Flaky

Flaky finally relaxed when the two boys left the table, she was alone now that's all she had wanted from the start. A pencil bounced off of Flaky's head and tapped onto the floor. Flaky didn't look up to see the one who had thrown the pencil, she just continued with her work quietly, all she wanted to do was get this day over with as soon as possible.

The bell finally went and the class emptied out. Flaky left last of all and looked around confused, She wasn't entirely sure where anything was. She decided to just sit down in the hall way and eat her lunch in silence…..


	3. A Beaver,Porcupine And A Small Dark Room

Number 8.

Toothy

Lumpy took Toothy and Cuddles along the hallway towards Handy's office.

"I'm not going in" Whispered Cuddles, "What do you mean?" Asked Toothy impatiently. "I mean I'm getting out of here before that thick retard notices" Cuddles replied, Cuddles suddenly dropped back and turned around and started walking the other way. "Cuddles get back here man!" Toothy hissed Then Cuddles started running down the hall.

Toothy was still walking, He couldn't face this on his own, and before he knew what he was doing he turned on his heels and ran in the opposite direction like Cuddles had done. Toothy heard lumpy shouting from behind him but he continued on running, running faster than he ever could have known. He flew down the steps nearly tripping on every single one, he'd lost track of where Cuddles had gone, but that didn't matter he was just concentrating on getting the hell out of there.

Suddenly his leg caught on something and he fell over head first onto the cold marble

floor. He could hear a footstep coming down the stairs above that was it he was caught. Toothy sighed but suddenly he was picked up and dragged through a door, the door closed and Toothy heard the footsteps that sounded like Lumpy's run past.

The room was too dark to see a thing, but then he heard the voice and instantly knew who it was, "Are you okay?"

Number 9.

Flaky

Flaky repeated the question "Are you okay Toothy?" Toothy looked at Flaky in surprise. "I'm sorry I was in the way, you tripped over my leg" Flaky said nervously.

"No that's okay" Smiled Toothy he let out a fake cough "So how have you been? Since the island and all?" Asked Toothy "Pretty good, just taking it easy really" Flaky Smiled back Toothy nodded. "Why were you sitting there? When I tripped over your leg I mean" Asked Toothy "Oh, well I was just eating my lunch" Replied Flaky, "All by yourself?" Toothy Asked, Flaky just stared at the floor with a sad look in her eyes.

"Why did you save me?" asked Toothy, Flaky shrugged "You needed help, and I like you" Flaky smiled shyly, Toothy smiled back with that beautiful twinkle in his eyes.

The two sat there smiling at each other for a good minute before they realised how awkward things were. Flaky coughed "Well I better be getting off" "Do you have to?" asked Toothy sadly, Flaky brightened up at the thought that someone cared whether she left or stayed. "Yes, sorry I've got history next" said Flaky although now she didn't really want to leave. "Well maybe you'd like to meet up later?" asked Toothy,

Flaky frowned "Aren't you going out with Petunia?" Toothy laughed "Of course I am, I meant we could meet up as friends" Flaky could have hit herself for being so stupid "I'm so sorry" Said Flaky her whole body felt as if it were on fire "Yes of course we can, say about seven?" she added, Toothy nodded "At your house?" "Yeah, you know where it is right?" Asked Flaky "Yeah I know where it is" Replied Toothy.

Flaky left the little room they had been hiding in. Toothy had said that he was going to stay there a while until the hunt for him dies down a bit. Flaky's whole body was shaking, her heart racing at the thought of Toothy coming to her house.

She was used to Cuddles coming over but that was different they were like really good friends. And even though Cuddles and Toothy had been best friends for longer than she could have remembered she had never thought of being friends with Toothy, the only reason she'd ever really talk to him is because he was always with Cuddles.

Flaky slowly entered the room for history "Your late Flaky" said Flippy Angrily "I'm sorry" said Flaky quietly. Flippy nodded approvingly "Since neither Toothy or Cuddles found it necessary to turn up to history today you can sit at their desk" Said Flippy.

Flaky nodded and took her seat.

Number 10.

Petunia

"There's that stupid bitch!" said Petunia angrily as she watched Flaky sit down in the chair across the classroom. "I cant believe she didn't come out to the playground, the whole plan was set up" Said Petunia, "but don't worry Giggles we'll get her after school wont we?" Asked Petunia, Giggles sighed "Okay Whatever Petunia we'll get her after school" Petunia frowned "Your not very enthusiastic about this!" She hissed, "That's because I have nothing against her!" Giggles shouted out loud.

The whole class stared at the pink chipmunk that was now standing up.

"Giggles leave my room this instant!" Shouted Flippy, Giggles rolled her eyes and walked across the classroom and walked out into the hall slamming the door behind her"


End file.
